This invention relates to a structure for protecting lead terminals of a connector, which are disposed in a notch opening of a connector case, from dust and so on.
FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional connector mounting structure, and FIG. 5 is a vertical cross-sectional view of this structure.
In these Figures, a female connector 26 is mounted on a circuit board 29 provided within a notch opening 28 of a case 27, and a mating male connector for the female connector 26 is designated at 30.
The female connector 26 can fit the male connector 30 thereinto with a low operating force by a leverage obtained by a pivotal lever 31. Engagement bosses 32 are formed on an outer wall of the male connector 30, and horizontal guide grooves 34 are formed in opposite side walls of the female connector 26, respectively. Slanting engagement grooves 35 for the engagement bosses 32 are formed in the lever 31. When the lever 31 is pivotally moved in a direction of arrow a, the bosses 32 in sliding contact with the engagement grooves 35 and hence the male connector 10 are pulled in a connector fitting direction to achieve the fitting.
The notch opening 28 in the case 27 is provided for facilitating the mounting of the female connector 26, and also for avoiding the interference with the lever 31. As shown in FIG. 6, a positioning plate 38 of an insulating nature having insertion holes 37 for downwardly-directed lead terminals 36 is fixedly secured to the rear of the female connector 26. The lead terminals 36 are connected to the circuit board 29 by soldering. The positioning plate 38 is secured on the circuit board 29 by a securing means, such as a screw.
In the above conventional structure, however, dust, water droplets and so on intruding from the notch opening 28 of the case 27 deposit on the lead terminals 36, thereby producing rust and leakage, which has resulted in a problem that the electrical contact between the connectors 26 and 30 becomes imperfect.